Compagni di pattuglia
by Megnove
Summary: Notte prima della missione... e ognuno la passa a modo suo...


**Compagni di Pattuglia**

_C'è poco da fare, quando sei un genio sei un genio e non puoi fare a meno di esserlo… e se sei un genio non sbagli mai… che tu lo voglia o meno.  
Sono stato io, il primo giorno, a decidere chi andava in coppia con chi. A scegliere il compagno di pattuglia per ognuno. E tra compagni di pattuglia, per forza di cose, c'è un legame SPECIALE. Ho scelto quelli che sarebbero stati meglio insieme, per capacità e per carattere. E ho scelto bene. Finora nessuno se ne è mai lamentato… e più di una volta è a questo che hanno dovuto tutti le loro vite.  
E anche ora, che siamo alla vigilia di una missione pericolosa e ci siamo dati la buonanotte da un pezzo, li sento che non riescono a dormire. Li sento che hanno qualcosa da dirsi. E ognuno istintivamente cerca l'altro. Quello che tra tutti lo capisce meglio. Non è che con gli altri non ci sia molto affiatamento. È semplicemente che… è così. E io li sento tutti… necessariamente… da una parte all'altra della casa…  
In cucina…_

* * *

–Allora…  
–Allora.  
–Birra?  
–Birra.  
FWIZZZ  
–Senti…  
–Hm?  
–Non ti azzardare a morirmi domani senza il mio permesso, capito? Chi prendo in giro altrimenti?  
–Hm.  
–Sul serio. Se mi fai questo scherzo ti resuscito e poi ti riammazzo.  
–Va bene, va bene. E tu allora fammi il piacere di non farti abbattere al primo colpo, spericolato.  
–Be', comunque se vedi che entro in vite…  
–Ti prendo io. E se io dovessi restare senza munizioni…  
–Scendo in picchiata e ti porto via.  
–Promesso.  
–Cin cin.  
CLANK  
–E io non ti ho mai detto questo, sia chiaro.  
–Questo cosa? Io non ho sentito niente.

* * *

_In salotto…_

–Ehm… dunque, vecchio mio…  
–Sei più vecchio di me, barbogio…  
–Comunque… pare proprio che stiamo per ritrovarci di nuovo nei guai fino al collo e…  
–Be'? Dillo, su, sono in vena di sdolcinature.  
–Attento alla pellaccia, capito? Non vorrei rimanere orfano.  
–Oooh, attento anche tu… non vorrei che i nostri BAMBINI rimanessero orfani!  
–Ma figurati se ti farei questo torto…  
–Quanto sei tenero… Bacione?  
–No, grazie, ho appena mangiato.  
–Non fare il timidone, dai…  
SMOOOCK!  
–Ugh… un giorno di questi TI UCCIDO IO…  
–Sì, sì, ti voglio bene anch'io, scemotto.

* * *

_In giardino…_

–Così…  
–Così…  
–Io non sono un tipo di molte parole…  
–Neanch'io.  
–Già.  
–Già.

–…

–…

–…  
–Buona fortuna per domani, comunque.  
–Anche a te, amico. Anche a te.

* * *

_E… al piano di sopra…_

–Non mi lasciare…  
–Non mi lasciare…  
–No… mai…  
–Non permetterò a nessuno di farti del male.  
–Non mi faranno mai niente finché ci sei tu… ma vorrei che stessi lontana dal pericolo…  
–Se sei in pericolo tu lo sono anch'io… non essere avventato… Per favore…  
–No… te lo giuro…  
–Stammi sempre vicino…  
–E tu non smettere mai di guardarmi… così sarò al sicuro…  
–Hai idea di quanto ti voglio bene?  
–Hai idea di quanto bene mi fa sentirtelo dire?  
–Ti prego… non andartene adesso… non lasciarmi sola…  
–Tranquilla… starò con te… fino a domattina.

* * *

_E a questo punto distolgo lo «sguardo»… li lascio soli… sentendomi un po' colpevole per averli spiati… ma del resto non posso farne a meno…  
E resto solo con me stesso… Perché sono io l'unico senza un compagno. Quello che dirige sempre tutto e non va mai in prima linea… perciò non ho bisogno di qualcuno che mi guardi le spalle. Del resto chi riuscirebbe a capire quello che passa per la testa di un genio? Se domani saranno in pericolo… se ci sarà una minaccia a cui non riuscirebbero a sfuggire da soli… sarò io a tirarli fuori dai guai. Come sempre. Ma questo non vuol dire che a volte anch'io non vorrei… qualcuno con cui dividere i miei pensieri… perché anch'io ho paura di notte… dopotutto… io…  
Ma pensarci è inutile…_

* * *

CREEAK  
–Piccolo?  
–Eh?… Cosa… cosa ci fate voi due qui? Non eravate…  
–Abbiamo pensato di venire a vedere se eri sveglio.  
–Vuoi venire un po' di là con noi? Stanotte nessuno dovrebbe restare solo.  
–Ma andiamo… figuratevi! Non ho bisogno di niente e voi dovete starvene per conto vostro! Lasciatemi in pace e…  
–Poche storie… vieni QUI…  
–Ehi! Mettimi giù! Guarda che ti spedisco…  
–Dove? Nella stratosfera? Già visto, già fatto. Dai, andiamo. Ce ne staremo sul divano a parlare noi tre… finché non ci addormentiamo.  
–Credete forse che abbia bisogno di… paragonati a me siete tutti quanti…  
–Lo sappiamo. Non hai bisogno di niente. Ma può far piacere stare insieme per un po'.  
–Forse siamo noi che abbiamo bisogno di te… mettila in questo modo…  
_Forse…  
Voi lo sapete… io lo so… che non può essere… che non può sostituire…  
Ma le vostre mani sono calde sulle mie…  
Allora… solo per questa notte… facciamo finta… facciamo finta che sia possibile…_  
–D'accordo… se… se proprio ci tenete…  
–Ci TENIAMO.  
–Bene… cosa vi va di vedere in televisione?  
SLAM!


End file.
